


Sofa Cuddles

by ShakespearesRose



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 20:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakespearesRose/pseuds/ShakespearesRose
Summary: Callum and Whitney had split, there were only three people in the Square that knew. Whitney was angry but she eventually understood, you couldn’t hide who you were forever, nobody wanted to spend their life unhappy, even if it was at the expense of others happiness. But things wouldn’t stay hidden for very long in Albert Square.





	Sofa Cuddles

It was a friday evening and most of the Square were enjoying the start of their weekend. All piled into the Queen Vic for a drink. Among them was a young funeral director/undertaker, Jay had offered to take his colleague out for drinks at the Vic, but surprisingly Callum had denied, stating that he’d rather have a night in. So he assumed that whilst he was out drinking that evening the other would be curled up on the sofa with his fiancee.

That evening also saw all of the Beale’s in the Queen Victoria Public house. Kathy, Ian and Bobby. The former only being able to persuade her eldest and grandson to spend the evening with her which was a feat in and of itself, whilst her youngest probably went out and either hooked up with someone or got beaten up or even quite possibly both of the   
above.

But neither of the two young men were doing what their friends and family assumed they were doing. 

As everyone had left the house, Ben was free to do as he wished without being interrupted, including inviting a certain friend of his over. The two were not even engaging in activities of a sexual nature, they were just having an intimate evening that would hopefully lead to a romantic weekend between the two. 

Callum Highway was lounging on the Beale’s sofa watching a movie, his body almost taking up the entirety of the sofa. Not that, that bothered the other, who had sprawled out over the top of the taller male already on the sofa. His head against the toned chest of the ex-soldier. 

Ben curled up against Callum, although he first had to stop to chuckle as the other had laid his arm along the back of the sofa, inviting and enticing him to cuddle up with him. Halfway was ever the cliche gentleman.


End file.
